I Won't Say I'm in Love
by BroadwayBaby24601
Summary: Based on the song from Hercules. One shot


"Well! Goodnight Clara!" The Doctor smiled at me his usual goofy grin. I asked if I could spend the night on The TARDIS, of course he didn't mind, in fact, he got rather chipper after I asked. Now, he was running around the console like a kid in a candy store…. or just The Doctor in a candy store the more I think about it.

"Goodnight Doctor." I went to go to my room,The TARDIS warmed up to me after Trenzalore when we found out who I was and why The Doctor kept meeting me.

"Clara?" The Doctor said softly.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to keep all the butterflies out of my stomach. "_Knock it off!" _ I reprimanded myself.

"Thank you, for saving the world again with your words." He smiled.

I smiled back softly "That's what we do."

He stares at me with something in his eyes that I can't define "_Is that love? No stop it Clara!"_

The spell he had me under broke when he cleared his throat, "Well, good night." He turns back to the console and messes with something. I stand there for a second then leave.

I go to my room, put on some basic pajamas and lay down.

I look over and picked up the rose The Doctor got me when we went to Vegas after the Cold War incident. He gave it to me as an apology for The TARDIS bringing us to the wrong place. I then started thinking about my Doctor, how sweet he is, how protective he is, how he cares about everyone, his eyes, his funny little bow tie that he defends all the time, his lips… "_CLARA THAT'S ENOUGH!" _ I yell at myself.

I sigh then start singing softly to myself.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Suddenly I hear 5 voices.

"Who you think you are kiddin'

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you.

Girl you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and who you're thinking of."

I look up to see who is becoming my back up singers. I recognized everyone, River Song, Madame Vastra, Jenny, Amy Pond and for some reason, Rory Williams. I thought I heard a man's voice. Well, they can forget it!

I put the rose down and walked up to the five.

"Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."

They answered back.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh oh."

"_This is getting ridiculous." _ I thought to myself.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

I sat on my bed and put my hands over my face. I've done all this before, I fall in love with a guy that has no interest in me, I lose him as a friend, we never speak again and I'm left to pick up the pieces. I don't want to do it again!

"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'"

Vastra and Jenny sat on the bed with me, Amy knelt in front of me, Rory stood by her side and River stood in front of me. They weren't giving up that easily.

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying,

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up that you've got, got it, got it bad?"

When am I gonna own up? I know I have it bad! You don't need to be reminded! Forget it! I refuse to play this game!

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!"

Rory stands me up and brings me to the mirror, I look tired and annoyed with them.

"Give up, give in."

The girls demanded me, yeah right! Just because some delusions tell me to own up about my feelings doesn't mean I will.

Rory hands me a picture, it's The Doctor and I when we finally got to Vegas. I smiled at the memories from that day. But of course Rory couldn't butt out.

"Check the grin, you're in love!"

I shoved the picture back at him. I am tired of this!

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

CAN I NOT JUST GO TO BED?!

"You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!"

They yell back at me. I walk back to my bed and shoo the girls away from it. I sat down and tried to make them go away.

"You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it!"

Jenny gave me the rose and smiled at me as she walked back with the others.

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love."

I looked at the rose and smiled softly. Well, maybe I was in love with him. I layed back down while holding the rose to my chest.

"Oh.. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

"Clara?" I looked up quickly and saw The Doctor in the doorway. The others just vanished. "Are you okay?" He looked so confused, it was so cute! Cute? Clara...enough.

"Yeah, just heading to bed." I smiled.

"I see you have your rose." He smiled, gazing at me softly.

"Yeah, I love it." And the person who gave it to me.

He laughed "I'm glad, now the human needs to go to bed." He teased, I blushed softly. Wait blushing? Hmm, that's new.

"Okay, night Time Lord." I put my rose back in its vase and lay back down.

He turned out the light and closed the door. I went to bed with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
